The Dino Dance
The Dino Dance is an original Barney song that first appeared in Come on Over to Barney's House. Lyrics ::There's a new dance craze sweeping the country ::And it's called The Dino Dance ::It's a lot of fun and we all hope ::You'll give it a chance ::Are you ready now? ::'Cause it goes like this. ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::It's a lot of fun as you can see ::A dance just right for you and me ::So come on! ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail (Shake, shake!) while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::We're gonna do The Dino Dance. ::Somebody stop me! Alternate Lyrics ::There's a new dance craze sweeping the country ::And it's called The Dino Dance ::It's a lot of fun and we all hope ::You'll give it a chance ::Are you ready now? ::'Cause it goes like this. ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail (Shake, shake!) while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail (Shake, shake!) while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::We're gonna do The Dino Dance. ::Somebody stop me! Alternate Lyrics (2) ::There's a new dance craze sweeping the country ::And it's called The Dino Dance ::It's a lot of fun and we all hope ::You'll give it a chance ::Are you ready now? ::'Cause it goes like this. ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::It's a lot of fun as you can see ::A dance just right for you and me ::So come on! ::First you hop, hop, hop all over the place ::Shake your dino tail (Shake, shake!) while you make a funny face ::Everybody start twisting and turning ::We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning ::To do The Dino Dance. ::We're gonna do The Dino Dance. Trivia * This song is included in the Barney book I Love You Songs. * The song The Dino Bengal Dance uses the same tune as this song, but the lyrics were changed to better fit Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration. Barney Song Used In Barney & Friends= #It's Showtime! #Movin' Along #Arts #No, No, No! #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain |-| Home Videos= #Come on Over to Barney's House #Moving and Grooving with Barney (Video Featured: Come on Over to Barney's House/Video Featured: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes/Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #Dance with Me #Movin' and Groovin' (Scene Taken from: Movin' Along) #Can You Sing That Song? #Playing In the Park (Episode Featured: It's Showtime!) #Dino-Mite Birthday #Hi! I'm Riff! (Scene Taken from: Arts) #Once Upon a Dino Tale (Scene Taken from: No, No, No!) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Barney's Book Fair (Episode Featured: Dance with Me/Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #Don't Be Afraid Of NO! (Episode Featured: No, No, No!) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: It's Showtime!) #Show Your Talents (Episode Featured: Arts) #Dance with Barney (Episodes Featured: Movin' Along and Dance with Me) #Perfectly Purple (Episode Featured: Arts) #This Is How I Feel (Episode Featured: No, No, No!) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Open House #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Purple Park Tour #Barney's Beach Party (Stage Show) (Audio Taken from: Barney's Purple Park Tour) #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Barney's Birthday Tour #Barney's Sprout Concert #Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert #Space Adventures #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Barney's We're All Friends Show |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney Rocks #Barney Rocks! (En Español!) #Start Singing With Barney #The Barney Boogie #Juguemos a Cantar con Barney #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs #El Barney Boogie #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Category:Second Generation Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Season 6 Songs Category:Songs Written By Joe Phillips Category:Dances